MARVEL COMICS: Midnight Sons (Blade III Trinity)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MIDNIGHT SONS IN THE MEDIA LEGION OF MONSTERS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL MONSTERS UNLEASHED IN THE MEDIA Blade: Trinity is a 2004 American vampire superhero action film, written and directed by David S. Goyer, who also wrote the screenplays to the first two Blade films. It is the third and final film in the Blade trilogy, following on from Blade and Blade II and it is based on the Marvel Comics character Blade, played by Wesley Snipes. The story continues in 2006's Blade: The Series. YOUTUBE: PLOT The film starts with a group of vampires, looking for "Drake", a.k.a. Dracula (Dominic Purcell). They subsequently find and wake him in a Syrian ziggurat tomb, although not before he kills one of their own number. Being unaware of the existence of vampires, the world considers Blade (Wesley Snipes) to be a serial killer. The vampires capitalize on this misconception and succeed in framing Blade for the killing of a familiar posing as a vampire. During the ensuing manhunt, the FBI locate and attack the hideout. During the siege, Whistler (Kris Kristofferson) is mortally wounded and perishes after setting the hideout self-destruct. With his mentor gone, Blade allows himself to be captured. The police prepare to hand Blade over to a group of supposed medics, who are, unknown to them, vampires. But he is rescued by Hannibal King (Ryan Reynolds) and Abigail Whistler (Jessica Biel), (whose main weapon is a customized Compound bow). The two head a group of vampire hunters called the Nightstalkers, formed by Blade's mentor to assist him. King and Abigail reveal that the vampire Danica Talos (Parker Posey), who turned King into a vampire in the past (though he was since cured), has located Drake. Talos hopes that by resurrecting him, Drake will help save the vampire race by producing more daywalkers, and eliminate Blade. In his first confrontation with Blade, Drake shows an affinity for Blade, as they are both "honorable warriors". Ironically, while Drake is delivering his speech about honor, he is hiding behind a baby he has taken hostage; however, he appears to consider humans as unworthy of any consideration unless they first prove themselves. During the chaos, King is incapacitated by Drake. Blade eventually learns of a bioweapon the Nightstalkers had created called Daystar, an airborne virus capable of killing every single vampire in the world. However, there are two catches. The first is that they need Drake's blood and it must be infused with the virus. As he is the first vampire, his DNA is still pure, which, infused with Daystar, will make it work to its maximum efficiency. The second: the virus could possibly kill Blade, since he is half-vampire. Blade and Abigail learn of the vampire "final solution", which involves a warehouse where hundreds of homeless humans are being kept "alive" in a chemically-induced coma, (brain dead), trapped in body bags. This keeps in line with vampires needing live food sources if the vampire race were to take over the world. Blade has all of them put out of their misery, shutting down their life support. The two return to find the Nightstalkers have been all but wiped out. The only exceptions are King, who has been kidnapped by Drake, and a young girl named Zoe (Haili Page), the daughter of one of the Nightstalkers. Blade and Abigail go to the Talos building to save their friends. Meanwhile, King is chained and tortured by Jarko Grimwood (Triple H) and Asher Talos (Callum Keith Rennie) for information about Daystar. When this fails to get any information from him, Talos threatens that she will bite King and leave him to feed on Zoe. Drake tries to convince the young Zoe to become a vampire so that she won't have to die. He tells her that there is no God, heaven or angels, Zoe simply states to Drake "My friends are coming to kill you". Blade and Abigail eventually enter the building, and the fighting begins after they freed King. Abigail kills Asher and King kills Grimwood while Blade engages Drake in a sword battle. In the end, Blade impales Drake with the Daystar arrow, and releases it into the air, killing all the nearby vampires, including Talos. As Drake dies, he praises Blade for fighting with honor and tells him that through Blade, the vampire race will survive. Dying, he offers Blade a "parting gift"; he also warns him that the thirst will eventually win. From here there are multiple endings: Theatrical ending: As Blade fought honorably, Drake gives him a "parting gift" by transforming his body into a replica of Blade's just before he dies. The FBI captures the body of who they think is Blade and thus call off their manhunt for Blade. In the morgue Blade's body reverts into that of Drake's. Hannibal's voiceover tells the viewer that Blade is still out doing what he does, having rejected Drake's hopes of him prolonging the vampire race, and that the war will never end. Unrated ending: The body captured by the FBI is Blade, but he's not really dead. He sits up abruptly in the morgue, attacks the FBI agents, and appears ready to bite a nurse on the neck. The ending is ambiguous as to whether Blade has retained his humanity or given in to his vampire thirst as Drake predicted. This is the ending seen on the director's cut of the film, and commentary on the DVD indicates it was the ending director Goyer intended. Werewolf ending: The Daystar virus circles the globe and wipes out all vampires. Blade walks off into the sunset, his long battle finally over. The final shot is of the Nightstalkers battling a new enemy: werewolves. This version of the ending was used in the novelization of the film and is included on the DVD as an extra, it was rejected for use in the film itself early on in production, due to similarities to the vampires versus werewolves in the Underworld series, the discontinuity with the back story, and for simply being too silly in Goyer's opinion. CAST *Wesley Snipes as Blade *Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler *Jessica Biel as Abigail Whistler *Ryan Reynolds as Hannibal King *Dominic Purcell as Dracula / Drake *Parker Posey as Danica Talos *Callum Keith Rennie as Asher Talos *Triple H as Jarko Grimwood *Natasha Lyonne as Sommerfield *Haili Page as Zoey Sommerfield *John Michael Higgins as Dr. Edgar Vance *Mark Berry as Police Chief Martin Vreede *Patton Oswalt as Hedges *James Remar as FBI Agent Ray Cumberland *Michael Rawlins as FBI Agent Wilson Hale *Eric Bogosian as Bentley Tittle *Ron Selmour as Dex *Christopher Heyerdahl as Caulder MONITOR'S NOTES: The Nightstalker were supposed to get a movie after the end of the movie but something happend and it did not work out. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Midnight Sons Category:Legion of Monsters Category:Blade the Vampire Hunter Category:Dracula Category:Whistler Category:Hannibal King Category:Nightstalker